


Unlocked

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Bondage, Community: fanfic100, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is an ass, Bucky is horrified, and the Avengers should probably learn to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harlot_ohara for the TFLN meme and prompt 026. teammates @ fanfic100

He should have known better, Bucky supposed. He was certain that Barton would get a not small amount of pleasure from rubbing that in his face.

Once Barton could stop laughing, at any rate.

"It's really not that funny," Bucky muttered, giving the handle of the door a satisfied rough tug. It served the door right, of course, for not having the good sense to be locked in the first place.

Because if you couldn't trust your partner to lock the door, at the very least, you should be able to trust the door to do it by itself. The 21st century really should have advanced at least that much.

"Oh, it's pretty hilarious, alright." Barton stretched lazily out onto the bed a few feet away, sharing absolutely none of the horror that Bucky felt.

That was to be expected. Bucky wasn't sure that Barton was actually _capable_ of feeling shame or horror or anything that would require him to acknowledge that he was _wrong_ (like Clint had been when he hadn't locked the door.)

But he could have at least looked uncomfortable. The cuffs shackling him to the bed should have guaranteed that much.

"I should just leave you here," Bucky muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in an approximation of Steve's most disappointing glare. A look, Bucky wished to point out, that Steve hadn't been wearing at _all_ when he'd walked in on them.

Nor had the rest of the Avengers, for that matter.

Clint gave his best effort at looking serious and shook his head. "Oh, no. You can't do that."

"You think I can't?" Bucky let just enough of Winter Soldier seep into his voice that he should have sounded terrifying. It wasn't at all intentional, but it happened sometimes, when Bucky was tired or irritable, and on another day, he'd worry what that said about him.

But for now, he watched Barton respond by shuddering and tugging against his restraints, out of arousal instead of the fear that would have made sense. Bucky would have pointed out that this was proof that people in the 21st century had weird kinks, but there was a dress sitting on a chair ten feet away that would have called him a hypocrite.

Besides, it was the lack of fear that had brought Bucky to this particular room with this particular Avenger, wasn't it?

"No, you can't," Barton proclaimed, looking at Bucky with a lazy kind of defiance that made Bucky easily believe all those stories the other Avengers had told him about Clint being a complete ass to Steve in the early days of the team. And right now, Bucky was wishing that he'd been around to see Steve knock him on his ass, as Bucky didn't doubt Steve had done more than once.

"And why is that?" Bucky asked, walking to the edge of the bed and resting his palms on the foot board.

"Because that would violate the whole Safe, Sane and Consensual thing we have going on," Clint argued.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Nobody in this room is sane, Barton. If you were, you'd be a lot more disturbed by the fact that your team walked in on us fucking." The fact that Bucky didn't qualify as sane went without saying, obviously.

"Okay, but the other two are absolutely important and you violate Safe and Consensual if you ditch me here," Clint protested. "And it's _our_ team, asshole ... and it's not the first time that this has ever happened."

"Oh, so you have an ongoing vendetta against locking the door before you get intimate with someone?"

Clint laughed again, and Bucky gave him his best scowl, which was hard to do, really, because the muscles moved just _so_ when Clint laughed.

Scratch that, it was _those muscles_ that had brought him to this particular room with this particular Avenger.

" _Intimate_ with someone? Fair warning: if you start calling it _making love_ , I'm breaking out of these restraints and leaving you alone with your hands."

"You wish you could get out of these restraints."

"Oh, I _could_. I've had plenty of practice with _Natasha_."

Bucky narrowed his eyes and bit down a comment about that being _almost_ as far in the distant past as the relationship with Bobbi.

But because one of them had to _not_ be an ass, the comment went unsaid.

"Tell me, since you're the king of _experience_ , how long do I have until the horrifying shame ends? The kind that comes with having your entire team walk in on us."

" _Our team._ And hmm, depends."

"On what?"

"The particular group of Avengers walking in on you, the gender make-up ... size."

"Size of the group walking in on you?" Because that'd been a pretty big group ...

"That too." Barton's lips curled into smirk."In your case, I'd give it about a month for the shame to pass."

"Have I mentioned lately what an ass you are, Barton?"

"If memory serves, you were just getting around to telling me what a _bad boy_ I've been and promising a proper punishment before we were interrupted. Why don't you quit yapping and get back to that?"

It was one of Barton's better ideas, so Bucky didn't argue with him.

But he did double check the lock one last time before getting back down to business.


End file.
